In a typical electronic cigarette, the electronic cigarette includes a glass fiber core, and a heating wire wound around the glass fiber core. Two opposite ends of the glass fiber core extend into a liquid chamber to absorb tobacco liquid. Because a contact surface between the heating wire and glass fiber core is small, the glass fiber core may produce a scorched flavor due to the high temperature of some part of the glass fiber core after used for a long time.
What is needed, therefore, is an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.